poke_big_brotherfandomcom-20200214-history
Poke-Big Brother Season 1
Season 1 started on July 22, 2013. There are 12 HouseGuests in the season. The twist this season is that there are three nominees, two set by the HoH, and one set by the Big Brother MVP each week until it is taken out of gameplay. Season Details On Day 1, each houseguest was ushered into the house in groups of 3. Then, the host, Diedre, told them that there would be three nominees that season, not only two, and that the HoH would NOT make that nomination. After a meet-and-greet of the HouseGuests, Diedre ushered them into the backyard to play the first HoH Game of the summer, called "Radio Rodeo", where the HouseGuests were treated to loud music while riding Electric Rodeo machines. In the end, the first HoH went to Happiny. On Day 2, many contestants approached Happiny making campaigns for their safety. On Day 3, the first Nomination Ceremony was held, with Oshawott and Kabutops being nominated for eviction. In a confessional, Happiny revealed that her real target was Mienshao, and that she planned to backdoor her later in the week if either of her nominations won the Power of Veto. On Day 4, Magnezone was revealed to be the first PBBMVP, and his nomination, Elgyem, was revealed later that day. That same hour, the two other contestants chosen for the Veto Competition were Beedrill and Smeargle. In the Veto competition, called "Hit and Run", involved all of the players traveling back and forth between two buttons, hitting one, then travelling as fast as they could to the other, hitting it, and so on and so forth. The player to hit his or her button the most in the fifteen minutes of the competition won. In the end, Elgyem won the first Power of Veto. At the Veto Meeting later that day, Elgyem chose to use the PoV on himself, forcing Magnezone to reveal his replacement nominee, and he chose Beedrill. At the first live vote and eviction, Kabutops was Public Ememy No. 1, and he was evicted by a vote of 4-3-1. Following Kabutops' eviction, the houseguests, with the exception of Happiny, competed in the second HoH Competition called "Book Nook", in which the players had a number of classical books and they were forced to arrange them on a book shelf from oldest to newest, and the first person to complete the competition the fastest, won the Head of Household honor, and in the end, the win went to Mienshao, upsetting Happiny and her allies. Following the HoH win, Mienshao rubbed her win in everyone else's faces, making Beedrill and Happiny go on a rampage, throwing Mienshao's items across her room and drawing graffitti on her Memory Wall picture. On Day 9, the Nomination Ceremony was held, where Mienshao nominating Happiny and Beedrill, after allegations that they were the ones that destroyed her items and, in Mienshao's words, her 'dignity.' On Day 10, Smeargle was revealed to have recieved the PBBMVP honor for Week 2, and he nominated Magnezone, accussing him of being 'the biggest threst in this house.' Later, the two people revealed to participate in the Veto competition were Elgyem and Swoobat. At the Veto Competition, named "A Sticky Situation", involved the participants crawling through sticky caramel to a pedestal with sticks on them. The player that got the most sticks over to their 'campfire' in fifteen minutes would win the Power of Veto. In the end, with ten total sticks in his campfire, Elgyem won the Power of Veto for the second straight week. At the Veto Meeting, Elgyem chose to use the PoV on Happiny, forcing Mienshao to name a replacement nominee, and she chose Lillipup, upsetting almost the entire house. At the second live vote and eviction, Beedrill was blindsided by the house and was evicted by a 3-2-2 vote. Following Beedrill's eviction, the houseguests, exepting Mienshao, competed in the third HoH competition, named "Appy Days", in which each contestant had to bob for apples in chocolate syrup, and the contestant who got the most apples out of the syrup in one half-hour won the Week Three HoH. In the end, with eleven apples out of the syrup, the winner was Mantine. On Day 23, the Nomination Ceremony was held, and Mantine chose to nominate Magnezone and Lillipup, with a plan to backdoor Mienshao. On Day 24, the PBBMVP was revealed to be Lillipup, and he nominated Mienshao at the advice of most other players. Then, two others were selected to play for the Veto alongside the HoH and the three nominees, and the two were Elgyem and Oshawott. On Day 24, the selected players competed in the third Power of Veto competition, called "BB: The Polls Are Open", in which the players searched for "Ballots" in a mud pit, and the player with the highest total amount of votes won the PoV. In the end, with 23 votes, Mantine won in a landslide. At the Veto Meeting, Mantine chose not to use the Veto, a first in Poke-Big Brother history, leaving all of the nominations set for Eviction Night on Day 28. On Eviction Night, Day 28, the plan to evict Mienshao was set into action, and Mienshao was evicted by a vote of 4-1-1. Following Mienshao's eviction, the houseguests, with the exception of Mantine, went into the backyart to play "BB High", where players ran back and forth on a path transporting notebooks from one side to the next while being tormented by hydraulics-powered punches and throws, and the first person to get all ten notebooks to the other side and ring the bell won the Head of Household honor, and the first to do so was Deliberd, his immunity now guaranteed. At the Nomination Ceremony on Day 30, Deliberd made his decision and nominated Oshawott and Smeargle for eviction, stating that they are 'very socially savvy.' On Day 31, Swoobat was revealed to have won the PBBMVP vote for the week, and she nominated someone who she thought should go up: Magnezone. Then, Swoobat and Mantine were selected to play for the Veto alongside the three nominees and the HoH. At the Veto Competition, Swoobat took home the gold in the competition, named "BB Olympics". At the veto meeting, Swoobat decided to save Smeargle, and, as a result, Deliberd nominated Elgyem. On eviction night, the first tie result came out, and Deliberd chose to evict Magnezone. After Magnezone's eviction, the remaining houseguests participated in "BB and Son's: Stick Factory", in which the HouseGuests had to make 10 stick figures as fast as they could and then ring the bell. The first person to do so was Smeargle, and he then became the new HoH. On Day 37, Smeargle chose to nominate Deliberd and Swoobat, against the will of Swoobat, whom many believed was the one who campaigned for his/her safety the best. On Day 38, the winner of the PBBMVP for that week was revealed to be Oshawott, and she nominated Mantine. At the Veto Competition, called "Hurl Me to the Moon", the competing HouseGuests had to throw dolls to a moon-shaped target while wearing drunk goggles. The first person to get inside the first two rings won the Veto, and the winner was Mantine. At the Veto Ceremony, Mantine chose to not save herself, but save Swoobat. Smeargle then had to name a replacement nominee, and he chose Oshawott. On eviction night, Day 42, Oshawott was evicted by a 2-1-1 vote. It was also revealed that with Oshawott's eviction, the Jury of PBB1 had officially started, and that there would no longer be a PBBMVP. Voting History This is the voting history of each of the players